An air conditioner is machine installed in a space, such as a room, a living room, an office, or a store, for controlling a temperature, humidity, cleanness, and an air flow of the space in a manner that maintains a comfortable room environment.
In general, air conditioners include unit type air conditioners and split type air conditioners. Though functionally the same, the unit type air conditioner has a cooling function and a heat dissipation function integrated therein to install in a recess in a wall or in a window of a house, and the split type air conditioner has an indoor unit installed in a room for cooling or heating the room, and an outdoor unit installed outdoors for heat dissipation and compression, where the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are connected with refrigerant pipelines.